nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Escanor
|kanji = エスカノール |rōmaji = Esukanōru |alias = Lion's Sin of Pride Master of the Sun |age = 40 |birth = July 1 |race = Human |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eye = |hair = Orange |bloodtype = AB |family = |rank = Diamond |occupation = Member of the Seven Deadly Sins Holy Knight |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins |abilities = Sunshine |symbol = Lion |sacredtreasure = Rhitta |manga = Chapter 147}} is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is known as the Lion's Sin of Pride. He is renowned for gaining immense power during the day, and gradually becoming weaker with the setting of the sun, leaving him frail and submissive at night. His Sacred Treasure is the divine axe, Rhitta. His ability is called Sunshine. Appearance Currently Escanor's appearance is largely the same as his appearance in Knights of Edinburgh, with the addition of a mustache and pair of glasses. Escanor's attire is a suit commonly worn by bartenders and although slightly baggy, does appear to fit his non-sunshine form far better than his previous attire. He temporarily wore spectacles during his first formal appreance in the plot. Ten years ago, he wore a suit of full body armor with a unique helm (which may be too large to fit him properly in the early morning or night, and conversely too small to fit him during the sunlight hours, particularly noon). Escanor was revealed during the Vampires of Edinburgh side story to be a very youthful and weak looking young man, with short-cut hair and a set of clothes that seemed too large to fit him. Upon the sunrise, he grows to a point where his clothes fit him properly, due to his vastly more muscular build. At different times of the day, Escanor's height seems to vary as he was around the height of an average adult man at night, however he was capable of looking the Vampire King, who stood around 3 meters tall, in the eye, after an unspecified amount of time passed since Dawn. In the wanted poster, Escanor is depicted as a middle-aged man with a beard and a ponytail hairstyle. Escanor's symbol of the Lion is located on the center his back. Personality Despite his title as the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor appears to be very meek, shy, and scrawny, going so far as to apologize for nearly everything because he believed that he has caused trouble. Regardless, he excels at doing something that is tasked to him if he is motivated. However when the sun begins to rise, he undergoes a drastic personality change. He becomes very prideful, even when facing an opponent he had previously been trying reason with and apologize to beforehand. He demanded that Izraf use his full power and apologize for being born into his world. Escanor also shows no qualms about killing anyone in this state, especially if he feels they have insulted him. It is unclear as to how much of Escanor's daytime personality he retains from his night side, although, he was shown attempting to recite a poem to Merlin, implying he still cared for her during the day. History 12 years ago With a clan of vampires Kingdom of Edinburgh and threatening the Kingdom of Liones and all of Britannia with impending war, the Seven Deadly Sins, including Escanor, were deployed to deal with them and recapture Edinburgh Castle. His inclusion visibly unnerves Dreyfus, Hendrickson and even King, who are aware of the true nature of Escanor's power. When the mission started, Meliodas had Escanor released from a special containment room whilst the former was dragging the latter's Sacred Treasure. The Lion's Sin of Pride apologized to his captain and reminded him that he would like to be back by morning, if possible. After Meliodas explained that Merlin had made a portal for them, Escanor was reassured and declared his resolve to do his best. Both Meliodas and Escanor were teleported to the Castle using Merlin's Magical Gate. After being encouraged by Meliodas to have more confidence, Escanor apologizes for being born and starts crying. After that, the two get separated and Escanor is confronted by the Vampire King, Izraf, who demands to know his reason for coming to his castle. He then attacks the Sin of Pride with telekinesis-controlled debris, which Escanor evades with ease. Their fight continues until dawn, when suddenly the Sin stops dodging and faces Izraf. He easily lifts his Sacred Treasure, which he had previously been unable to move, and orders the Vampire King to fight at full power. He then demands an apology from him for being born into his world. During his Fight with Izraf, Escanor showed his power by easily dispelling the Darkness of the Vampire King with his sheer presence. He then used his Sacred Treasure to lazily cleave the Vampire King's torso, which quickly regenerated, but having come into contact with Escanor's axe, began to burn him. Escanor then read a poem about Merlin that Izraf thought was an incantation, angering Escanor as he proceeded to incinerate Izraf with Sunshine, but not before telling Izraf he had changed his mind about killing him, despite the latter desperately apologizing and pleading for his life. After destroying the castle and killing Izraf, Escanor was approached by Merlin, who he was pleased to see. As she distracted him, he was hit by Gowther's Blackout Arrow, which Merlin had amplified to knock him unconscious until his power depleted. He was then brought home by Merlin. Back at the castle, Escanor was scolding himself for losing control and that his poems aren't worthy of Merlin's ears. Merlin then entered his chamber and asked if she could hear his poem. 10 years ago Escanor, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight Zaratras after a mission in which they defeated the Troll Queen and caused the accidental destruction of the Great Druid Altar. After they found him dead there, all of them were ambushed by the Holy Knights. When Meliodas ordered everyone to disperse and regroup later, Escanor obeyed and went into hiding. Plot Introduction arc Escanor's wanted poster is displayed on a board in the Boar Hat. Ravens arc Escanor is seen again inside a dark cave running a bar titled "My Sweet Gluttony" with his Rhitta embedded on the wall, he is stumbled upon by a wounded Jericho carrying Elaine and Ban who had fled from the deadly pursuit of Galan and Merascylla. Welcoming them, Escanor asks who they are and seemingly recognizes Ban of the three, asking Jericho if she's a Holy Knight however, Jericho informs him that the Seven Deadly Sins are now considered heroes not villains, much to his relief. He then asks Ban about Merlin which the bandit ensures him she's safe with Meliodas before asking him to hide them, which Escanor gracefully obliges to by hiding them in a cooler behind him. With the Ten Commandments arriving now at the scene, a terrified Escanor is sniffed out by Galan who gets distracted by the booze and immediately commences drinking along Merascylla. Admiring how the booze has gotten better over the course of 3000 years, Escanor explains its content which Merascylla credits him for knowing much about it. Escanor asks who they are and the due respond that they're the Ten Commandments of the Demon King. Surprised, Escanor is challenged to a Galan game, with each of them delivering a blow to the other and the first one to die loses. Despite Jericho and Ban's advice, a terrified Escanor accepts the game and is patted in the back by Galan, but the force Galan used caused the secretive sin to pass out. Before they noticed it, morning had already arose, and as Galan attempted to carry the Rhitta, Escanor snatched it from his hand and told him that mere demons cannot hope to wield this axe. A surprised Galan wonders whether he is human or not and Escanor responds that he is indeed human, but he is the very pinnacle of the human species, introducing himself as the The Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor of the Seven Deadly Sins. With Galan surprised of Escanor's audacity, to demonstrate his strength, Escanor slices the commandment in half with a mere swing of his axe. However, just as Merascylla remarked, Galan was far from defeated as he casually reattached himself, which Escanor noted him for if he would be done in so easily it wouldn't be very fun. Escanor then proceeds to provoke Galan by telling him to continue their game and hit him, which Galan responds to by activating his Critical Over ability to maximize his physical strength, which shocked Escanor greatly. Galan then swings his spear and delivers a land-shattering blow to Escanor's shoulder, in hopes of defeating the Lion's sin but to no avail, as the commandment's most powerful attack only barely bruised the brute. Escanor shows his disappointment, saying that it is now his turn, releasing an intense aura of supremacy, so great that Galan broke his own oath and subliminally tried to escape, but was petrified due to breaking his oath while Escanor proceeds to sigh in disappointment. After defeating Galan, a shocked Merascylla commends on Escanor's power. Escanor tells her that if she wants to run away he'd allow her as he still has some chivalry in him, but a devious Merascylla decides to use her Cocoon of Darkness to try and rob Escanor off his soul. Ban yells for Escanor to watch out as she is not an opponent he can defeat with physical strength alone, but the Sin has already been enveloped in the commandment's cocoon. Merascylla proceeds to release Escanor's soul and devours it immediately, but soon her stomach began aching and she began to burn inside out. Now completely burned, the Commandment was reduced to ashes as Escanor emerges, announcing his use of his ability Sunshine, defeating the demon. After defeating them, he tells Ban that he needs to speak to him on important business and orders him to stay there and wait for him as it was almost noon. Ban agrees and waits for the man who returns at night in his Night form, much to Jericho's dismay, Escanor asks Ban how the rest of the group are doing and Ban tells him that he's left them for a while, but knows they are on the move. The Lion's sin then tells him that he is planning on returning to the group, but he cannot do so before finishing one last job as the barkeep of his bar, asking Ban to help him with it. It was then that King showed up. Abilities and Equipment It can be assumed that his power level is greater than 3000 as Merlin stated that all members of the Seven Deadly Sins are at least that strong. And as he was once a Diamond-ranked Holy Knight, it's assumed that he is extremely powerful. Despite his weak appearance during the night, Escanor has shown to be quite nimble at evading enemy attacks as was displayed in his encounter with Izraf before his transformation at dawn. However when the sun begins to rise and his more prideful personality appears, he grows larger muscles and is able to easily hold his Divine Axe Rhitta with a single hand, something which even Meliodas with his immense strength cannot fully lift. Abilities |Taiyō (Sanshain)}}: Escanor's ability is one of duality, he is the weakest amongst all holy knights at midnight but starting from dawn his power level begins to rise steadily from one hour to the next, until it peaks at noon. During his fight with Galan, his power level was shown increasing by 5 points at an unspecified rate and was measured at 55,600 while continuing to rise. At his peak, according to Merlin, he easily surpasses any of the other Sins. This cycle is marked with distinct differences in his abilities and personality. *'Day-time': During the hours of the day, Escanor's personality becomes warped into that of a prideful and arrogant being and he is granted several physical changes: **'Monstrous Strength': Escanor's strength increases exponentially, far surpassing his Captain's and showing an increase in muscle mass and definition. This strength allows him to lift his sacred treasure, Divine Axe Rhitta, with one arm. **'Incredible Defense': His defensive capabilities increase exponentially allowing him to receive several blows from the Vampire King and be swallowed by the latter's 'impurity', without sustaining any damage, other than a ripped shirt. He was able to take on Galan's attack without being fazed. It's worth noting that Galan was in his "Critical Over" mode which pushed him to the limits of his physical strength, putting his power level at 40,000. **'Enhanced Speed': Despite having a larger body, Escanor is able to travel at impressive speeds that outclass his dodging abilities at night. He is shown evading Izraf's final telekinetic blast by performing a back flip and landing in front of his foe, without the latter being able to follow him. **'Radiation': During the day he is able to radiate intense light and heat from his body, capable of dispelling all darkness around him and burning anything it shines upon. This light is also capable of negating regenerative abilities. Just the act of him transforming seems to raise the temperature of his general vicinity. *'Night-time': During the night, Escanor's strength plummets, as he becomes skinny and incredibly frail. Even his attitude changes and he loses confidence, showing defined humility, an opposite of Pride. **'Speed': Although, Escanor's speed is greater in the day, his speed remains impressive at night. He is able to run very quickly away from powerful opponents to prevent himself from getting injured, even when not at full strength this still makes Escanor a fast opponent and a difficult enemy to capture and defeat. Weapons *'Divine Axe Rhitta': Escanor possesses a Sacred Treasure in the form of a giant axe, that is incredibly heavy. Meliodas, with his immense strength, was seen dragging Rhitta along the floor and complaining about its weight. Its full capabilities have yet to be seen. *'Large Spear': A large spear Escanor possessed and was shown with briefly ten years ago before the Seven Deadly Sins were framed for Zaratras' murder. It appears to be not as heavy in comparison to his Sacred Treasure. Power Level His Power Level changes depending on the time of day. At midnight, his Power Level is noted to be the lowest amongst all the Holy Knight of Liones. With the rising of the sun, his Power Level increases hour by hour until it reaches its apex at noon, easily surpassing those of the other sins. When Hawk measured Meliodas' power level of 32,500, Meliodas states that Escanor is stronger than him, therefore it can be assumed that Escanor has a power level of greater than 32,500, this statement would be subject to time of day due to the nature of Escanor's ability. In his death match against Galan, Escanor's power level was over 50,000 and showcased a steady rise of 5 points at an unspecified rate. Afterwards, he states it is almost noon. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Merlin Escanor is shown to have deep feelings towards Merlin, writing poems about her, seeing her as a kind woman and wanting to look good in front of her, despite feeling like he is always causing her trouble. Despite his flaw, Merlin has shown great interest in him. Meliodas Escanor shows a great amount of respect towards Meliodas. The captain tends to encourage him to have more confidence in himself, which leads to Escanor doubting himself. This annoys Meliodas greatly, as Escanor usually cries about it. Battles Vampires of Edinburgh *Escanor vs. Izraf: Win Ravens arc *Escanor vs. Galan & Merascylla: Win Trivia *In Arthurian legend, Escanor is a knight known for being defeated by Gawain. In Legend, his strength was said to increase until noon before diminishing afterwards. *In Arthurian legend, there are two incarnations of the name 'Escanor' including: "Escanor le grand", who was raised by a giant and a witch and is said to be a very large man, and "Escanor le beau", who was a handsome young man and eventually retired to a life of hermitage. *According to the databook(s): **Escanor's special skill is unknown **His hobbies are unknown **Daily routine is napping and writing poetry **Favorite food is meat during the day, vegetables during the night **Charm Point is his shyness **Complex is himself **The people he respects the most are Merlin and Meliodas **Has no one he would mind making an enemy of. *The Sin of Pride is usually symbolized with a Horse and the colour violet. *Escanor dislikes going out in the daytime due to his personality change. *He has the largest symbol, in proportion to his size, which is located on his back. References }} Navigation es: Escanor Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Diamond